I Bet He's Angry
by FireFartAce
Summary: Sanji hasn't heard from his Marimo since telling him about the arranged wedding between himself and a member of another influential family. It's not as if he had a choice in the matter, but the voices in his head do a good job of making him feel guilty anyway. Rating may change. Set in a modern AU.
1. Making Contact

Shakey hands reached into his breastpocket and pulled out a well worn carton of cigarettes. Voices mumbled inside his ears, as if people were whispering secrets to him, but those people never really existed outside his head. They talked too low, usually, for him to understand what they were saying, but sometimes their voices would raise and he'd catch part of a conversation on home decoration and the alignment of the single couch he had in his apartment.

He paid the voices little attention, as his brain was currently occupied with more pressing matters- a forced marraige between him and a member of another well-off family. He didn't understand why his father had come such a long way to take him back in the first place, when he had run away as a child.

It had been years since he stopped running around in his friend's gang, kicking the asses of those that needed kicking, and saving people or sometimes, on occasion, entire cities. He just wanted to live quietly in his shitty little apartment with his shitty little voices inside his head, lamenting over the loss of the love of his life and being pathetic overall.

He hadn't heard from the Marimo in some time, since the announcement was made that he was to be married, but the blond could really use his hard way of loving right about now. He wondered if Zoro was angry with him. Of course, it wasn't his fault or decision to be married, so it wouldn't make sense to be upset with him, but that's the only thing Sanji could think of. Otherwise...otherwise maybe he might've been a bit happier right about now.

Sanji looked down at his phone. He found himself scrolling through his contacts, hovering over the name "Marimo 3" .

"Do it." Whispered some of the voices.

"Don't." Whispered some others.

"Do it," whispered the inner voice that belonged to himself, and Sanji found himself opening a new message line. "You miss him. You need him." He typed out his message. Just three letters. He didn't want to show the Marimo how much he missed him.

'Hey', it spelled out. He pressed "SEND" before he could change his mind, and held his breath. Would he get a reply? He didn't think so, but he waited with bated breath anyway. He waited for an eternity and a half before his phone pinged at him, signaling a text back from a certain someone.

The reply was just as simple as the text Sanji had sent out, but it made his breath catch in his throat and his happy expression fell.

'Whose number is this?'


	2. Forget Me Already?

Sanji's breath caught in his throat and he actually almost doubled over in physical pain for a second. Zoro had deleted his number after learning of the upcoming wedding? He'd just...chosen to forgotten everything they'd had together because of this? His phone shook in his hands as he tried to think of the proper way to reply. Should he just act like he'd gotten the wrong number? Should he ignore the message and act as if nothing had happened? But then that would be leaving things as is, and he didn't want that. Apparently he'd taken too long trying to make up his mind, because his phone buzzed again, jolting him out of his thoughts. He almost flung the thing across his messy room.

'Hello?' The message read. From Zoro, again. Sanji could almost hear the irritation in his voice. A number he didn't know texting him and then seemingly refusing to explain who they were to him would most certainly be something that set the man off.

"He hates you, you know." Said one of the voices. Ah, Sanji just loved intrusive thoughts. This particular voice often provided enough of them to last him a lifetime.

"Calm down," Sanji's own inner voice responded, "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Not wanting to seem offended and pathetic, which he certainly felt right about now, Sanji began typing out a reply with a hint of snippy attitude. 'It's Sanji, you brainless marimo.' he decided to start with. 'Forget me already?' There. Now he wouldn't sound as upset as he felt, he'd sound as if things were back to normal, even though they clearly werent.

He pressed SEND and sighed, settling onto the floor in the middle of his room with a canvas and some oil paints. He also popped one of his emergency anti-anxiety pills, which were much needed in a situation like this, and within minutes he began to calm down. As he painted, he even forgot, if just for a moment, that he was awaiting a response from the so-called Brainless Marimo.

The moment lasted for about fifteen minutes. He was halfway through painting a photorealistic picture of a bowl of oranges and flowers from memory when his pocket buzzed again. Sanji whipped his phone out of his pocket faster than he could light himself a cigarette and opened the text.

'Didn't forget you...angry. We should talk.' Was Zoro's reply.

Sanji rolled his eyes. _'Ya think?'_ Sanji replied back, in italics. He was pissed off. He'd been trying to talk to Zoro for weeks since the marriage came between them, and this was the first he'd responded in at least 3 weeks. At least this was progress. 'When do u want to meet up?' He typed and pressed send before he could stop himself and chicken out of the situation.

The reply came after 4 hours of sitting on the floor, listening to the voices argue about his taste in furniture in his apartment. Zoro may have been bad at texting by nature, but this was just awful. 'Idk. Nami is having that party at your place next week. I'll come by then.'

That's right. They were throwing one of the last parties they'd be able to throw as roommates before the wedding took Sanji away from them. Zoro had avoided all crew activities for weeks, but now he'd finally get to see him again. Even if the circumstances did seem dire.


End file.
